


the day we met, I fell in love

by chnr267



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bold Jungwon, First Meetings, Flustered Jay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Jungwon, Oneshot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnr267/pseuds/chnr267
Summary: Jungwon can't stop thinking about the attractive trainee that paid for his ride home.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	the day we met, I fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> didn't think I'd write another jaywon fic so soon but here we are :p
> 
> hope you enjoyyyyy

When Jungwon got home, he should’ve been thinking about what he learned from his seniors at the company and how he felt about his first day there; he was _not_ expecting to have his thoughts consumed by the handsome trainee who gave him money for his taxi home and complimented his work ethic. 

_“It’s endearing to see someone work so hard on their first day,” he laughed. “Have a safe trip home!”_

_Jungwon was still stunned, he didn’t expect the stranger to pay for his ride, he himself had only just realized he forgot his wallet. His response was a bit delayed, “Oh, thank you! Um- you too?” Hearty laughter graced his ears, accompanied by a face-splitting smile._

_“Thank you,” he’d chuckled, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jungwon-ah.”_

Jungwon had spent his entire ride in a daze, the driver even had to call his name for him to realize he’d made it home. It wasn’t until he’d taken off his shoes and flopped onto his bed that he realized he neither told the stranger his name nor knew his. 

_I can get it tomorrow, I have to pay him back anyway,_ he thought. _But, how did he know mine? I didn’t introduce myself to him, and there were a lot of other new trainees today…_ Jungwon felt his face heating up at the thought that _maybe_ the older trainee had been watching him and asked around for his name. _No way, he looked so cool, there’s no way he’s both gay **and** single. _

The 14-year-old shook his head, turning over to lay on his front, feeling his eyes droop with sleep. “I can think about it tomorrow,” he mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was 7:16 a.m, Yang Jungwon had overslept, and he had dreamt about the charming trainee from last night; he was overwhelmed. As soon as he saw the time, he scrambled out of bed, changed his clothes,— _shit, I didn’t shower last night—_ doused himself in enough perfume to cover up the smell, hurriedly brushed his teeth, and ran out the door. 

Despite the rush, he’d made sure to carefully fold 10,000 won neatly and stuff it into his backpack, along with a snack that he could only hope the other liked. 

If the way his heart was beating out of his chest was any evidence, (it probably wasn't, he just ran to the bus stop) Jungwon was incredibly excited to head to the company today.

So, when school ended, he bolted to the subway station as discreetly as possible and somehow made it on the train before his usual one before it left. 

Although, his excitement was for naught, as he ended up being one of the first people at the studio, meaning the kind senior was nowhere to be found. To ignore the disappointing weight he felt in his chest, he started stretching, pretending that his eyes didn’t whip to the door with cat-like reflexes every time it opened. 

The only person he’d seen enter that he recognized was Lee Heeseung, who some of the other trainees had mentioned yesterday when he was taking a look around. Apparently, he’s a little hard to approach because of his high rankings in _everything,_ and Jungwon could feel the experience oozing off of him as he walked in; talking to him would probably make even _him_ a nervous wreck.

So, it’s just his luck when "cute trainee boy" walks in with Heeseung and another person Jungwon didn’t recognize. He felt his heart flutter at his smile and quickly looked away so he wouldn’t be caught staring. 

He glanced at his bag, which was sitting in his designated white cubby, wondering if he should wait till later to pay him back or approach him while he’s with the oh-so-intimidating Heeseung. If he waited until later he may miss him, but the idea of talking to and potentially getting judged by the “big boss” trainee scared him. _Oh come on, you can deal with a little pressure. He's probably a nice guy, anyway._

Hyping himself up as he went, Jungwon strode over to his bag and pulled out the money and snack, jogging towards Heeseung, the good-looking trainee, and the _other_ good-looking trainee who he hasn’t seen before.

He tapped on the shoulder of the handsome boy from last night, breath almost hitching when he turned around to face him. 

“Oh, Jungwon! Hey, do you need something?” He almost died on the spot when he saw Heeseung and the other boy look at him with questioning and unrecognizing stares.

“Yeah, I just wanted to pay you back for last night. Thank you so much, you really helped me out!” Jungwon handed over the money and the bag of chips, eyes scrunching into a sincere smile. 

“O-oh, it was no problem,” he saw a light blush dust the other boy’s cheeks as he accepted the repayment.

“Also, I never got your name…” he trailed off expectantly, glancing at the other two boys, who perked up.

“He’s Jay, or Jongseong,” Heeseung answered for him, “I’m Heeseung, and this is Sunghoon. Are you one of the new trainees? I think I saw you asking around yesterday.”

“Ah, yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I’m Yang Jungwon. I got here yesterday, I was just trying to get a feel of how things worked here. It’s nice to meet you!” 

“What’d Jay do that earned him such a hefty reward?” Sunghoon joked lightheartedly, although obviously interested.

“Oh, he paid for my ride home yesterday, I stayed late and missed the last train back, and I didn’t have any money on me.”

“You stayed late last night?” Heeseung stared at Jay, who seemed to be a little flustered. “You never stay late! Not even when Sunghoonie and I ask!” 

“I-I just lost track of time, it’s no big deal,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“ _Right,_ ” Sunghoon started, “ _Definitely_ nothing to do with the very adora-“ he coughed as Jay elbowed his stomach, sending a sharp side-eye and turning back to Jungwon, who wasn’t as much confused as amused. It was clear to him now that the other _did_ have an interest in him, and he wasn't just getting his hopes up.

“Sorry,” Jongseong apologized, “Do you want to talk somewhere else, _away_ from these two?” 

The new trainee laughed and shook his head, “No, it's ok, I need to get back to what I was doing anyway. But, I’d love to talk to you later, Jay-ssi.”

“Oh my _god_ , Jay-ssi sounds so formal, how old are you?” His eyes sparkled with curiosity, twinkling like the night sky, and the youngest could already feel himself getting lost in them.

“I’m 14, turning 15 in a couple of months.”

“Oh, I’m 16! You can just call me hyung, then. We’ll talk later?” 

“Sure, can I have your number?” Jay seemed taken aback at that, but recovered quickly—apart from the dusting of blush that had remained the entire conversation. Jungwon was sure his own cheeks matched, despite his outward confidence.

“Uh- sure, you can just text your number from my phone,” he pulled it out and handed it to the younger.

_to: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_it’s jay hyung <3 _

“Done. I’ll see you around, hyung!” He waved goodbye and went back to where he was originally, mind full of the blushing _Jay-hyung_.

* * *

“Jay has a crush~” Heeseung sang, Sunghoon giggling at his side. “You should’ve seen yourself, there’s no way he doesn’t know already.”

“No, but, did you see the kid? He was just as nervous, you could see it in his eyes! He’s great at acting confident though, I almost fell for it,” Sunghoon piped in, both of them watching Jay with teasing stares.

“Oh _god_ , shut up, I do _not_ have a crush, he just caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to be so straightforward, he was a lot timider last night.”

“Sure, _sure_ , Mr. I-won’t-stay-late-at-practice-for-my-friends-but-I’ll-stay-for-the-cute-new-kid,” Heeseung poked his side, earning a groan from the brunette.

But, before he could respond, their instructor of the day had arrived, and they had to start listening.

That didn’t stop Jay's eyes from wandering over to where Jungwon was standing, though, and it _definitely_ didn't stop him from thinking about the increasingly obvious fluttering in his chest.


End file.
